This application in general relates to several unique anchoring retainers for use with threaded fasteners that incorporate improvements over the prior art.
In the prior art, anchoring retainers are used to hold a threaded fastener such as a bolt or screw in a wall. One known type of anchoring retainer can be used in either a blind hole in a solid wall, or alternatively may be used in a thin wall, such as a drywall wall, where the threaded fastener extends entirely through the wall.
It is desirable to improve upon the prior art anchoring retainers to ensure that they securely retain the threaded fastener within the wall. To this end, it is desirable to optimize the structure of the anchoring retainer such that it locks in place on the wall at a desired position which provides the strongest connection. Further, it is an object of the present invention to develop an anchoring retainer which is easily utilizable.